<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Dream of You by Lovehatemysme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393776">I Dream of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme'>Lovehatemysme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jihyunweek2020, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at <a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tips are highly appreciated at <a href="https://ko-fi.com/lovec"> ♡Ko-fi♡ </a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Dream of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihyun breathed heavily as he took in the heavenly sight before him. You were down on your knees, slowly letting your lingerie slip off from your shoulders, batting your lashes at him as you smiled at his intent gaze.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Jihyun inhaled sharply as your hands caressed his thighs, his hands balling up the bed sheets under his palm. You urged him to raise his hips as you hooked your fingers to the garter of his sweatpants, sliding it off slowly to reveal his hardening member. You bit your lip, just the mere teasing and seeing you already got him this arouse. You kissed his length and he hissed, sending tingling feelings all over his body and his blood rushing to his cock.<br/><br/></p>
<p>You squeezed your breasts together while you rested his cock between them, “Haaa..aaahh” Jihyun let out a satisfied sigh throwing his head back a little, he felt heavenly from being squeezed between your soft bosom. Jihyun swallowed thickly when you started to move, his now fully erected cock leaking pre cum that drips on your chest. You licked your lips as you looked at his hot cock between your breasts, heat radiating all over your body as well as you rubbed each other skin to skin.<br/><br/></p>
<p>You teased yourself as you pinched your nipples between your fingers, Jihyun peeked and felt more aroused as he saw you. You glanced up to him and smirked, his cheeks flush and sweat building up on his forehead. His turquoise hair falling to his face, some sticking to his forehead while the other covered the half of one of his eyes. He couldn’t help but watch you, his cock being serviced by your breasts while you teased yourself, his lips parted as he panted and watched. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Do you like it?” you purred as you squeezed him and moved up and down, “Y-yes,” he shut his eyes and groaned.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Then I’ll make you feel better,” you said as your tongue darted out and licked his tip. “Hnngg,” Jihyun bit back his moan and it encouraged you, but you wanted to hear more, to hear his sweet voice without any restraint. You continued to lick him down to his shaft as you lowered yourself, and kissed your way up to his tip. His abdomen tightening, his muscles contracting as the pleasure build up inside him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Aaah~!" Jihyun moaned as you took him in your mouth, he suddenly bucked up as he felt wonderful inside your warm mouth and wanted more. Sloppy noises coming from your mouth as your saliva and his fluids. Hearing his sweet, sweet voice moaning and echoing in the room just made you more aroused. You squeezed him tighter, tongue twirling and licking his member. One of his hands found its way to your head, grabbing a fist full of your hair as he guided your head bob up and down on him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He started to thrust inside your warm mouth, you moaned and it send him shivers, his toes curling and his back arching.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyun<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyun..<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p><em>Jihyun…</em>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly opened his eyes and leaned up, he saw you leaning to him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep," you said in a sleepy voice while rubbing one eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A dream?!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked several times, the dream was so vivid he could still feel the heat all over his body. Realizing he has a boner, his eyes panically glanced between you and the bulging tent on his crotch.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Curious, you looked at where he kept glancing, once you saw the bulge Jihyun covered his red as a tomato face, while you glanced quickly away, heat rising to your face.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"MC I-i.." Jihyun stuttered, his heart beating fast and his mind hazy, the pleasure he felt in his dream still not leaving him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Once the shock left you, you laughed softly before crawling to his crotch. Jihyun looked at you wide eyed while you smiled mischievously, your sleepy eyes a while ago now filled with lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"Let me help make your dream come true, darling~"</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at <a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p> Tips are highly appreciated at <a href="https://ko-fi.com/lovec"> ♡Ko-fi♡ </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>